Naruto: Grand Fight
by MasterDickmanto
Summary: An old fanfic that I never got to put up until now.


Naruto: Grand Fight

In the remains of where the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Naruto Uzumaki was confronting the Leader of the "Akatsuki" Pein in combat. Naruto has master the use of Sage Mode with out relaying on one of the Elder Toads of Mount. Myonzuki to help him maintain it and he has also already taken out one of the Six Bodies Pein use in battle. He was now readying to confront Pein and finish him once and for all.

Elsewhere a Team of ninja from the Hidden Cloud village were on route to the Leaf Village to deliver a message to the Hokage from the Raikage when they bumped into two young men in "Akatsuki" robes. One was covered head to toe with bandages, wearing a mask over his face and the other had longish black hair and his body was injured.

The Cloud ninja attacked but before they knew it the black haired man was behind them holding the swords that two of the Cloud ninja had and they were on the ground.

What a waste. The black haired man said as he stuck the swords in the ground. Let's go. He said to his comrade. And the bandaged man just nodded and followed.

The two of them made their way to where Sasuke Uchiha and his Team Hawk were using to rest and plan for there attack on the Leaf.

So as soon as we are all healed we will make are move and the Leaf. Sasuke said.

That would be a waste. Said a voice that lead to the black haired man.

Who are you! Karin asked.

My name is Zenaku. The black haired man said. And this mummy behind me is Shin. He doesn't talk much but he is relay able.

How did you know we are here? Sasuke asked.

I didn't know you were here but as you can tell by are robes we are in league with the "Akatsuki". But between you and me I despise their plans.  
>So you will join us destroying the Leaf. Suigutsu said.<p>

I would but it is already destroyed. Zenaku said.

What do you mean? Sasuke asked.

Well Pein was the one to get Naruto Uzumaki. Zenaku said. And from want I can guess, The Elders would keep Uzumaki's location secret so after finding out were he is Pein would be known to as he puts it "Show Real Pain". Also I saw debris in the air on my way here. If you want I can help confirm it.

Okay. Sasuke said. Karin you go with him and confirm it.

Why me? Karin asked.

Because I told you to. Sasuke said. Plus I can trust you to do this.

Alright. She said.

Good now let's go. Zenaku said. Shin, stay there.

With that the two of them left towards the Leaf.

Chapter 1

Zenaku was leading Karin to the site that the Leaf Village once stood. They arrived to see that Naruto was fighting off a various amount of giant animals.

So Pein did this much damage. Karin said.

Yes, I was afraid of that. Zenaku said.

What was that? Karin asked.

Oh, Nothing. He said. But what worries me is that. He pointed to the four down bodies.

Which is Pein? Karin asked.

All of them and none of them at the same time. He said.

What do you mean? She asked.

Zenaku then explained. Pein was born with the Rinnegan. Heard of it right?

Only rumors. She said. It is said whoever has those eyes can use any technique.

Right and that is the case here. Pein uses a technique that is like the Mind Possession Jutsu the Yamatana Clan uses. Zenaku said. But the body that has the spiky hair seems to be his main body.

Just they saw that Naruto managed to cut of the Animal Realm's arms then delivered a powerful kick to the chest sending it flying. Then Naruto confronted the God Realm head on. Naruto struck him and take out one arm in the attack then as Naruto was going to finish him off a swarm of paper butterflies appeared then distanced him from Pein.

What the? Naruto said. I take out the other bodies already so this must be from his partner. Naruto then used his Wind chakra and cut up all the paper butterflies. Then he was struck by Pein's repulsion ability. Naruto was sent back but caught himself and straighten himself up. Then Naruto charged in and with a Sage charged Rasengan. And it hit dead on. This attack destroyed all of Pein's pierces. And that is the end of that. Naruto said.

Well time for same fun. Zenaku said.

But we were told to confirm your story, that all. Karin said.

True but I have not been welcomed into your team yet. And with that said Zenaku went into action. He disappeared and reappeared behind the Hokage and Held her in a choke hold.

Fifth! One of her Anbu's yelled out.

But…how? She struggled to say.

Wow that was easy enough. He said.

Let her go? Naruto said. Your leader in dead.

Hahaha. You think I care if you killed Pein. He said. Wrong. I never liked the plan that he had. I would rather not kill in the name of peace. Place I am here to check the village. It is a shame. Sasuke Uchiha was so looking follower to destroying the Leaf.

Where is Sasuke? Naruto asked.

Not saying. He said. Just then Two Anbu's attacked. Nice try. He tossed Tsunade to Naruto and then took the sword attacks head on then he then strangled the Anbu to death. He then removed the swords then fell back. Just then Karin jumped down to check on him.

What a fool. She said. She then tried to leave but then Zenaku grabbed her and then revealed her shoulder showing she had multiple bite marks. He then takes a bite out of her shoulder. Then when he dropped her. They saw that his injuries are healed.

Thinking of leaving me, what a fool. He said.

Who are you? Tsunade asked.

Zenaku. With that he picked Karin up and took his leave. You own me. A team of ninja were going to deliver a message to you from the Raikage and if they saw this scene well I'll let you imagine. They then left.

There was something about that Zenaku. Naruto said.

Chapter 2

Zenaku made it back with Karin.  
>Your back. Juugo said. Then he noticed Karin. What happened?<p>

Just some fun. Zenaku said as he throws Karin at him.

Moments Karin started to come to. That bastard took a bite of me.

Well with your ability that is understandable. Juugo said.

I guess. She then looked and noticed something.

Shin, hasn't moved from that spot. Juugo said. Not even once since you were gone.

What! But that is not possible. She said.

Does it bother you? Zenaku asked. Well then I will send him way for a while. Shin, Go to the Land of Lighting, bring the three we found coming here with you, Then once in the Cloud Village find a sword, bring it back and give it to Suigutsu, and don't let anyone get in your way.

With that Shin rushed off.

Meanwhile back in the remains of the Leaf Village, Naruto was examining the body of Kakashi Hatake, his old sensei. Kakashi sensei, you are now with your old friends, but you have left at least two people that helped you fell you loneliness. I hope I lived up to your expectations of me. Naruto then remembered everything from the point they first met to the last time he show him alive. The two things that never changed were your perverted habits and how much I respected your skill. You were a good teacher but a great Shinobi.

Naruto then make his way to the Memorial Stone. This is a sign of those who were before us are watching us. Naruto turned to see Iruka.

Iruka sensei, It is nice that you are here. Kakashi sensei deserves to have people to remember him.

Yeah. I though Sakura would be here. Iruka said.

She is helping with the injured. True is I snuck away to do this. Then with a kunai Naruto engraved Kakashi's name in the stone. Now I better get back before Lady Tsunade or Sakura chase me down.

I'll escort you. Iruka said.

The two headed to the medical tents set up.

Back at the Team Hawk base Zenaku was talking to Sasuke. Your eye sight is deteriorating the more you us it. You have to do something to fix it.

I need these eyes to complete my goal but I will not sink to Madara's level. Sasuke said.

Well there is on thing that can be done. Zenaku said.

What is that? Asked Sasuke.

A Transfusion. He said.

Chapter 3

A Transfusion. How?

Using a liquid sample from a Uchiha's eye, even one eye, the chemicals will bind with your's simulating the same effects as the transplant. Zenaku said. I can do it right away.

How? Asked Sasuke.

I have the remains of an Uchiha that died some time ago.

Do it. Sasuke said.

Very well. Now sit back this shouldn't hurt but just in case. Zenaku said then he proceeded.

A month later, the repairs to the village was going will. But something was wrong still in the Leaf. Naruto was not acting like his old self. Many of his friends tried to snap him out of his funk but none of them succeeded.

Then Hinata worked up the courage to talk to him alone. She made her way to Naruto. Naruto, can I talk to you in private.

Sure Hinata. Naruto said. The two of them made their way to the Hokage's Stone Faces. Alright what is it you what to talk to me about?

Well first I wish to ask you way you have been so out of it? Hinata asked. I mean I may not have last my sensei but… Naruto interrupted her.

Hinata, I am upset that both Jiraiya and Kakashi are gone but that is not what I am upset about. Naruto said.

Then what is it? She asked.

It's that I could feel that the village was in trouble but I ignored my feelings and let the Village get destroyed. Naruto said.

Hinata could not stand Naruto's self-doubt so she spoke up. Naruto get over it, there was no way for you to know we were in trouble.

Hinata, that was different. Naruto said. But I guess you wanted me to snap out of my doubt. Thanks Hinata.

You're welcome. She said.

Meanwhile in the Hidden Cloud village, The Raikage's assistant was rushing to his office to inform him about some news. Lord Raikage, the team you sent to deliver the message was found fatally injured.

What! The Raikage said.

Also there is a member of the "Akatsuki" leaving a path of destruction leading towards Ucimno Path area. She said.

Get out most skilled ninja and have them meet me there. The Raikage said. with that he stormed off.

Yes sir.

Near Ucimno Path, the Raikage arrived to find that all the ninja there were out cold. "Akatsuki" surrender now and while you're at it return Kirabi. But no response. I said return him. The Raikage ran at him and delivered a punch sending Shin flying. Shin then got up. But how could you get up so fast. Shin then raised his arm then clothesline him. He then bent down and picked up a giant sword. He then left.

Chapter 4

In the Leaf Lady Tsunade had received news about the attack on the Cloud so she assembled a team to go and capture the assailant. She sent Sai and Sakura with Shino for tracking.

On route, Sai in deep thought. Sai, why so quiet? Sakura asked.

I was wondering why the "Akatsuki" are still on the move. Sai said. Plus, why was this one on his own.

Shino's insects found him.

They confronted him. Give up. Shino said. But then Shin punched him through a tree.

Shino! Sakura said as she ran to treat him.

Shin then continued on his way but then Sai stood in his way. Don't move.  
>Shin help his head like he was in pain. But then slammed Sai into the ground.<p>

Sai. Sakura said. With that She punched Shin sending him back. But then He got up. And then Head butt Sakura and then went on his way.

Shin made his way to the base. Well Shin you're back. Juugo said. But then Shin struck him across the room. Then headed for Suigutsu.

What do you what? Suigutsu asked. Then Shin handed him his sword.

Thanks. Suigutsu said.

What was striking one on his teammates for? Karin asked.

Then Zenaku stepped into the room and explained. Shin takes orders pacifically. His mission was to end when he gave the sword to Suigutsu with he just did so unless ordered he will leave you alone.

So what should we do about Sasuke's plans? Juugo asked.

We go on with it. Sasuke said as he entered the room. All that is need is a little more time.

Right, Sasuke. Karin said.

_Fangirl._ Zenaku thought. Yes. And the fact that there is not many that can fight us can be used to our advantage.

Yes, because with this eyes I see the true end of the Leaf. Sasuke said.

Moments later at Leaf Sakura her team returned with from their mission.

So you failed to stop him. Tsunade said. Well at least you are still alive.

Yeah, but from the look of it he was not interested in use at all. Sai said. He just attacks use since we were in his way.

Well we will have to look out for him then. She said.

Right. They said.

Outside the door, Naruto was standing listening in. So she did not send me out there. But from what I can tell we are about to be in danger again. Naruto then left to train just incase.

Chapter 5

A month later, Sasuke and his group headed towards the Leaf Village. It had been partly restored already. The village has seen better days. Sasuke said. Too bad I will not recover.

With so much of the village already destroyed a surprise attack I not possible. Karin said.

Well then we can have some fun first. Suigutsu said.

Well let's go. Zenaku said. They then raced to the village.

Just then in the village an Anbu member rushed to inform Lady Tsunade. Milady, Sasuke Uchiha is approaching the village. And it looks like he has an attack force with him.

How many? She asked.

Including him, there are five of them and one of them fits the description of the one that attacked Cloud. He said. What action should we take. Have the village on alert and unless he openly attacks or he heads towards a heavily populated area attack and inform Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno about Sasuke Uchiha being in the village. She said.

As you wish, Milady. And the Anbu went off.

Back with Sasuke's group they were heading for the Memorial Stone. Why are we going to this stone? Suigutsu asked.

Sasuke gave no answer, but Karin spoke up. Sasuke doesn't need to explain anything to you.

He wants to see if anyone that would stand in his way is dead already or not. Zenaku said.

But if what this stone stances for wouldn't that mean they are not all that great. Juugo said.

They arrived then Sasuke walked up and saw one of the names he wished he didn't. He then turned and said. Let's go.

Watch out? Karin said.

Then as soon as she said it Kunai and Shuriken rained down on them. Juugo acted fast and shielded Sasuke while Shin did the same for Zenaku and Karin and Suigutsu used his sword to deflect them.

Time for some fun. Suigutsu said. He then charged at the source of the attack but the attackers jumped out of the way.

They are only first year genin. Karin said.

Don't underestimate them. Sasuke said.  
>Why? She asked.<p>

The one that is wearing the scarf is the Third's grandson.

So that is Konahamaru. Zenaku said. He then charged at him.

This will be fast. Karin said. but then Zenaku missed and got a kick to the jaw.

So you have some skill. Zenaku charged again but this time they exchanged blow for blow in taijutsu.

_Why is he fighting this little punk?_ All of Team Hawk was thinking.

Why are you fighting me so much? Zenaku asked.

I will not let you or anyone destroy the place my grandfather and uncle died to protect. He said.

Well my reason for fighting you is selfish. Since Sasuke called dibs on Uzumaki I will have to go with killing you, Sabutobi. With that Zenaku Focused Chakra to his fist to land a final punch but then he got knocked back by a kick to the face.

He looked up to see a young man wearing green leotards and a chunin vest.

Sasuke, you have turned to having your men pick on people smaller then they are. Lee said. But then the Konahamaru next to Lee disappeared. What?

Thanks Rock, I would never have gotten my hands on him if you did not distract him. Lee looked to see Zenaku holding Konahamaru in a choke hold. You ruined his plan. I thank you. Now Die. With that he but presser to his Neck but then he disappeared. Huh. Then from underground Konahamaru and a clone rammed a Rasengan into Zenaku's jaw. Amazing, using three clones. Well I had enough of you both.

Why you? Lee said.

Then Zenaku raised his arm to leave and took them out. it is done.

Are they? Asked Juugo.

No, I let them leave, for now. After all we only have one target. He said.

They all then started to leave but then an Ink Painting of Lions attacked. But Shin then disbursed them. then Shin jumped and retrieved the source.

So it is you Sai. Sasuke said. Have Shin kill him.

Kill him Shin. Zenaku ordered.

Just as he was about to stomp his head Shin stopped when he was a book that fell out of Sai's bag. Sai. Shin said. Just then Shin got hit by a Twin Piercing Fang.

Kiba and Akamaru rushed and retrieved the injured to get them help. Sai then saw the bandaged ninja and almost recognized him. Then they retreated.

Should we follow them? Juugo asked.

No, we are here for the Hokage. Sasuke said.

Meanwhile Naruto was finish up the last bits of his training. Sasuke, you will stay in the Leaf one way or another. I guess hope it won't come to that.

Chapter 6

Lady Tsunade was supervising the tending to Lee and Konahamaru's injuries. This was all done by one person? She asked. And the why he did it is the same that Pein did it.

But how is that possible? Sakura asked.

I don't know but knowing Naruto he will try to take Sasuke out. Tsunade said.

I have to find Naruto to help him. Sakura said.

And I will help you. Sai said. There is something about the bandaged ninja that was with them.

Well I could use the help. Naruto said as he revealed himself. After all I wish to have Sasuke all to myself. Get ready.

Right. They said as they left to prepare themselves for battle. Naruto left the medical center then he said. Hinata, I know you have been following me since I have been in the forest. I know you worry about me. If you think you can handle it get ready for battle. She stepped out from behind a wall revealing she was already for battle. Are you sure you want to do this?

Yes. I am ready. She said.

Good. Naruto said. Let's go. Then the two of them left.

The four of them met up again and tried to come up with a plan. They station themselves to observe them but then, a large squadron of Anbu appeared in front of Sasuke and his team.

Sasuke Uchiha, you have been marked for death. One of the Anbu said. Then they all attacked.

Just as Sasuke, Suigutsu, and Juugo were about to act Shin jumped in front and took all the attacks. Then all that was left of Shin was his cloak. Then Shin appeared behind one of the Anbu and kicked him in the head. After the kick it was revealed that Shin was wearing the uniform of a Leaf Village Jonin. And had longish ice blue hair. Then other attacked but he dodge the attack and countered it. More attacked but they were all use less. Then one of the Anbu managed to stab him through the gut and break the mask on his face. They thought they finished him but then he rose up and then lifted his right arm then the bandages on the arm unraveled and then the arm transformed into a demonic-like claw then he slashed all the Anbu killing them. Then the mask he was wearing broke into pieces. The bandages under the mask unraveled and showed a face.  
>What they saw shocked Sai. Sai, what is it? Sakura asked.<p>

That face, it is the some as the Face of the person I considered a brother, Shin. Sai said.

But it can't be he died from a genetic disease. Naruto said.

Yeah but he was not there for long, Look! Hinata said pointing. Then after killing the Anbu, Shin's arm returned to normal and then they saw that the wounds made were healing. Then they saw a collar around his neck that had the Sound symbol on it.

Orachimaru must have retrieved the corpse and revived it somehow. Naruto said. Anyway we have to deal with them. We move in, now. With that they moved in and surrounded them.

Chapter 7

So Naruto, you have come here to find me. Sasuke said. And you too Sakura.

Sasuke, I wish you were here to join back with the Leaf. Naruto said.

I have no wish to do that. Sasuke said. You see I was told that the Third ordered Itachi to kill the clan to stop a rebellion and to give me a reason to live he let himself became weak. Well I will get revenge for forcing him to become rouge. Naruto that is why I wish to crush the Leaf. I wanted you to understand that before you died by my hands.

Nice Speak Uchiha, too bad it will not happen. Zenaku said. Even if you kill a old lady all you are doing is giving an even older man his shot at becoming Hokage. Plus, you can never kill Uzumaki here.

How dare you. Karin said. Then he charged at Zenaku but then Shin stepped in then Karin saw that she punched a sand arm.

You will not touch me as long as Shin is here. Zenaku said. Now make your self useful protect Uchiha. Juugo, Hozuki you two will help me and Shin take out this four. Juugo, are you in the mood to kill a male or female.

Nether. He said.

Then I will choose. Zenaku said. Kill the Hyuga. As for you Shin, take out that Sai. And Shin nodded. As for the last two. Hozuki, you take Uzumaki while I get the last one.

They then charged.

Suigutsu draw his sword and slammed down but Naruto intercepted it with a kunai. _He stopped my attack with only a kunai._ He said.

Naruto then asked. Why do you have this sword?

I take it from Zabuza's grave site so that I had a sword that matches my skills for killing. Suigutsu said.

Have you no shame. Naruto said as he parried the blade.

A bit, but I have my reasons. Suiguitsu said. He then swung his sword but when he hit the Naruto there in front of him turned out to be a Shadow Clone. So you are a trickster. Just then Naruto kicked Suigutsu in the back of the head but it then turned to water. At first Naruto thought it was a water clone but then the remains of the body did not disappear instead a fist flew at Naruto's face. Naruto got up in time to see Suigutsu's head reform. Seeing this shocked Naruto.

What are you? Naruto asked.

I'm not a what, I am a who? I am Suigutsu Hozuki, formerly of the Mist.

Meanwhile, Sai was dodging Shin's attacks. Sai tried using his ink drawings to stop Shin but Shin destroyed all the ink drawings used. Shin then brutality fought Sai knocking him back.

At this time Hinata was trying to fend off Juugo's attacks. But Juugo was too strong for her to physically beat. This did not stop her. Hinata fought the best she could. Also Hinata could fell that Juugo was holding back.

As this was happening, Sakura was trying to beat Zenaku to a pulp but he was too fast for her to hit. Hold still. Sakura said.

Why so you can hit me. Zenaku said. Too bad that won't stop me. With that he throws a punch and his arm stressed out. Sakura was able to dodge it but then she saw what Zenaku was doing with his other arm. His hand was surrounded with chakra then he came in fast and struck Sakura in the gut. Sakura caught her self in mid air and landed but then she felt like her gut was crushed and slashed up. She looked to see that was the case.

But how? She struggled to ask. Then she saw that his arm was covered with stone before turning to flesh.

You are dead meat, Haruno. He said as he was about to finish this.

Back with Naruto and Suigutsu, the two of them have exchanged blow for blow. The two fighters were facing each other tired. You are better then I thought. Suigutsu said.

Yeah well I think you have the potential to become a better man then Zabuza. Naruto said. But you need to get stronger if you won't to leave his shadow. His and the shadows of the other swordsmen.

Your right. Suigutsu said.

With Hinata and Juugo, Hinata said to Juugo. I know you don't want to fight me so why are you?

Sasuke, it the only one that can keep me from killing nonstop. That is way I have sworn to help him with his goal.

Well I have one last choice. Hinata then entered her stance. Juugo then charged then Hinata attacked with her Protective Eight Trigram. This slashed him up and he was unable to move. This will help you.

During the fights Sasuke have been thinking if what he is doing is right.

Karin then said. We should leave, and complete the mission.

There is a change in the mission. With that Sasuke ran in.

Sasuke! Karin yelled out.

Sasuke headed for Naruto but then one glance over to Zenaku and Sakura, at the last second he turned and rammed a Chidori into Zenaku's chest.

So you have made you're chose. Zenaku said but then the body turned into a pile of Mud.

Are you okay, Sakura? Sasuke asked.

Sasuke, why did you do that? She asked.

I desisted that I was wrong to try and punish the Leaf. Sasuke said.

So that is the case. Said Zenaku that reappeared. I was hoping you would not so soon. Oh well. Shin, destroy them all. With that order Shin started to transform he was now a giant beast.

What is he? Naruto asked.

Since you asked I'll tell you. This was a Plan B that Madara came up with. Zenaku said. He wanted to destroy the Leaf so using chakra samples for the demons and the corpse of a naturally died ninja, he had made a weapon that will destroy the Leaf incase you could not do it, Uchiha.

Why are you doing this? Sasuke asked.

Just following orders. He said. Now destroy them Shin. With that Shin gather chakra and blood into his mouth to launch the attack.

What are we going to do? Karin said worried.

Came down. Naruto said as he went into Sage Mode.

Hold it Naruto. Sasuke said. This is my fault let me take care of it.

No we need to get this right. Naruto said.

Well then. Juugo said as he got up. I will give you a hand. With that Juugo enlarged his hand to allow Naruto on it. Hop on.

Right. Naruto said. Then he jumped in his hand. Then Juugo launched him into the air then Naruto crashed straight down crushing Shin stopping the attack.

Well that was unexpected. Zenaku said as he left.

Naruto you did it. Sakura said. Then she fell do to her injury.

Sakura! Sasuke said. Naruto, Sakura is injured badly.

What should we do? Naruto asked.

There is one way. Karin said as she rushed to her. She then pulled up her sleeve. Now, Sakura bite my arm. Sakura did that then after a scream of pain from Karin they saw that Sakura's Wound was healing. Then after a while Karin made Sakura let go. That is as much I can manage.

It's enough. Sasuke said. Sakura we will get you medical care as soon as we can.  
>Follow me to the Medical center. Naruto said. With that Sasuke picked up Sakura and carried her there, while Suigutsu and Sai carried Juugo there as well.<p>

When they got there Sakura was taken to get treatment. Naruto explained everything the Tsunade. So she had Sasuke and his men's wounds treated.

In the Land of Rain, Zenaku was walking towards the hidden village when he was swarmed by Paper Butterflies. Lady Konan, Why have you grazed a simple grunt like me with your presence?

You were at the Leaf and openly spoke against Pein. She said. You must be punished. With that the Butterflies then unfolded and refolded to Shuriken and swarm on to him but as soon as they were done all there was left was Zenaku's cloak.

Very nice. Zenaku said as he appeared out of the swarm then, he shot a blue flame burning the paper. Send this message to Lord Nagato, I don't agree with his methods.

Chapter 8

A week later, Sasuke walked up to Lady Tsunade, and then kneeled to her. I, Sasuke Uchiha will take any punishment you see fit.

By the time he said that Naruto and Sakura in a wheelchair arrived to hear the verdict. Sasuke Uchiha, you deserted the village and as a resort of this attacked a fellow Leaf ninja, you sided with a traitor. You also kidnapped a ninja from Cloud. Sasuke took in all of what Tsunade said. However you are also a victim. You were misled by many people. You were lied to by your own village. There for despite your crimes you will not be given death. You will however be contained by Anbu for sometime. As for the group you had with you. I will award them legacy since the Leaf is in the need of ninja.

I thank you for your legacy. Then Anbu showed up to take him away. When they walked past Naruto, Sasuke stopped to say something to Naruto. Naruto, you and I still have a score to settle, but it will have to wait a little longer.

You got it Sasuke. Naruto said.

With that Sasuke was gone in a flash with the Anbu.

Sakura then wanted to talk to Naruto about something but Naruto bet her to the point. You have feelings for Sasuke still and you what me to stop trying for your affections. I understand.  
>We can still be friends. She said.<p>

Of course. Naruto said giving one of his trademark smiles.

Elsewhere, Zenaku has been traveling for a long time. He then encountered Zetsu. What do you want?

Madara wishes to talk to you. He said.

Tell him… With that he crushed Zetsu's heart. I'll be right there. With that he left and headed to Madara.

Back in the Leaf, Naruto was in the forest training when he heard someone approaching him. He turned to see it is Hinata. Hinata, should you be up.

I'm fine. Listen Naruto I have something that I wish to tell you.

Hinata, you don't have to say it. I know. You love me and you have for a while. Naruto said.

Yes, but how did you now? Hinata asked.

True be told I am not as dense as other's think. Naruto said. I acted like a fool so no one would see me as a threat and to do worse to me as a kid.

If that is the cause then why did you act dense still?

Same reason, plus I have done it for so long that I kind have gotten use to it. Naruto said. But now I can lighten up a bit since I don't have to worry that much about the villager's attacking me. Just then Hinata jumped onto him and gave him a kiss on the mouth. Thank you Hinata. Naruto then returned the kiss.

Meanwhile, at Madara's hide out Zenaku arrived. Zenaku, where is Zetsu?

Dead, he had a heart attack. Zenaku said. Now tell me why am I still alive if I failed.

You did not fail because I never trusted you with the plan. Madara said. Only an Uchiha can pull off my plan.

I understand. Zenaku said. Then he left. What an old fool. Zenaku then looked and saw caskets. An Uchiha my be able to be able to do it but he only wants that to happen.

Do it. Said a voice.

It is not my place. He said. But I know when? Just then a Raven flew and landed on his shoulder.

Chapter 9

A Month has passed and Sasuke had been released. He was with Naruto and Sakura when they were called in by the Hokage. Zenaku has been located.

Where? Sasuke and Naruto asked.

In the Land of Water. Said Suigutsu as he walked into the room.

So it is a four man mission with Suigutsu as our guide. Naruto said.

Yes. Tsunade said. The mission it to capture him alive if you can and to find out what he wants.

Right. And they were off.

Weeks later the team arrived in the Land of Water. They soon found Zenaku. He was now wearing a black jacket with the "Akatsuki" clouds on it and a black uniform with grey armor. They soon confronted him. So you are here. Haruno, you have healed well from my attack.

And I see you are just as loyal to the "Akatsuki" as you allows are. Sasuke said.

My loyalty to the "Akatsuki" died when you killed your brother. But that will won't matter. With that Zenaku reached deep underground he pulled out the body of a young boy. Then a giant statue rose up and then five caskets rose and were around the statue. Then he placed the boy's body on the linking diagram.

What are you going to do? Naruto asked.

The ritual then started and the boy's body started to reverse in time. Then Suigutsu spoke. The container.  
>What? Sakura asked.<p>

That body was the human vessel of the Three Tailed beast but he could not handle the power so it was extracted and made it into a guard then they hid the body. Suigutsu said.

Then the caskets broke open then some thing left the statue, first was something that Naruto recognized.

Shakaku. Then it left. Then the first circle went blank.

One lost. Zenaku said.

What are you doing? Sakura asked.

He is revealing this people. Said a Raven that was in a tree.

That voice. Sasuke said. Itachi.

In a way. He infused this raven's mind with his last wishes. Zenaku said.

Why would you do such a thing? Naruto asked.

To reverse the damage. Zenaku said. Then he looked at the diagram. Five down.

What do you wish to do with them? Naruto asked.

You'll see. One more to go. Like that the last one enters one of the caskets then the statue scattered. Then the Raven dies. It is complete. Zenaku said. Now to use this here as my weapons.

No you will not? Naruto said as he charged and knocked Zenaku out of the circle.

So that is how you want it. Very well. Zenaku said. Then he and Naruto charged at each other. Then Zenaku fell.

Naruto then looked over him then blood from his forehead dripped onto the circle and then the caskets busted opened. What did you do?

Nothing. You did this. They were brought to like because your blood hit the circle and you were the one to kill me and you have to explain to them that they are free and alive. And why you killed their savior. Just then a diamond pierced Zenaku turning him to mud.

We can here you well enough. Said an old man the was in one of the boxes. Leaf Ninja, right.

Yes. Naruto said.

Then you are lucky that I am still not at full strength. The name is Roshi.

Naruto Uzumaki.

So you are that bitch's son. Roshi said.

You said something? Naruto asked.

Nothing. He said. Then he realized that the boy was digging in the ground.

What are you doing kid? Naruto asked.

The name is Kenta, and I am looking for something, with that he pulled a black sword from underground. At least they had the dignity to bury me with my sword.

So want, you are weak, if you could not take the demon's power and make it your own. Said a Rock Ninja that was in red and brown armor with a gray vest on.

Well at least I was not the one that lost to a snake, Sosuke. Roshi said.

Don't talk to me like that old man. Sosuke said. Then he throws a punch but then a man wearing a blue kimono stepped in and stopped the punch. You should not waste your energy since we have just been revived.

If we were revived then way are we still here? He asked.

I guess what ever damage to our bodies was reverted to right before the extraction of each of us.

Hey! Said a young lady with light green hair said. Why are there only six of us?

Well one was revived without his demon. Naruto said. But I don't now about the other.

He must have gotten away from being captured in the first place. Said the man in the kimono.

Hey. Kenta said. This one is still not up.

She must have been hurt more before the extraction. The young lady said.

Move aside. Sakura said. I'm a medical ninja.

Alright. The young lady said.

Sakura checked the injuries. She has injuries to several internal organs. But no external wounds to support them. Looks like this was the work of Hidan.

That sounds right. Naruto said. Can you help her?

If I had help yes. But who could. Sakura said.

I can. The young lady said.

How? Sakura asked.

I was trained as an assassin so I know the human body.

But you are low on chakra. Sakura said.

I'm alright.

Alright. What is your name?

Kairi.

Well Kairi I welcome the help.

Moments later they finished and the woman started to wake up.

Stay still, you'll be alright. Sakura said. What is your name?

Yugito Nii.

Well Yugito, do you know what happened to you?

Yes, I was fighting two members of "Akatsuki" and I went into my demon form but I was still defeated. Then I felt in even more pain then it went black. Then I felt like I was restored. Finally I over heard all that was said. Where is Kirabi?

There is no one by that now here. She said.

Then he escaped. She said. As soon as I get better I will look for him.

Chapter 10

A week later, Naruto and the group returned to the Leaf and gave their report to Lady Tsunade. So he revived the dead and still lived.

I think he used the demons so to do so. Sakura said.

Anyway whatever he did, we know that there is a possible danger. She said. Zenaku is powerful but he doesn't seem to be the leader type. Anyway for snow you can go but stay on your toes.

Yes, Milady. They all said. Then they left.

Meanwhile Zenaku was in the Nara Forest. So this is the place. Zenaku bent down and used earth chakra and dug up something. What he dug up was the crushed remains of Hidan.

Then the eyes opened. Who the fuck are you?

I am Zenaku, acting upon your Lord Jainkan's whim.

Like I fall for that shit. Hidan said. I can tell you are no follower of Jaikan.

Got me there, but… Zenaku then throw senbons at Hidan. I do respect that you have your own believes.

What type of person do you take me for? Hidan said. Then he moved his arm. I can move.

I have my ways. Zenaku said. Now I need your help for a small task.

What type of task? Hidan asked.

Just follow. Zenaku said. Oh yeah, caught. With that Zenaku throw to Hidan's scythe.

My scythe. Hidan said.

You will need it for this mission. He said as they walked off.

They then arrived at the Leaf's Detention center.

Why are we here? Hidan asked.

You are not the only one I came here to get. Zenaku said. There is another. Here. Zenaku throw Hidan a plasma pill.

What is this for?

It is composed of the blood of all the guards. I need you to perform your ritual, giving me time to enter the building.

Alright. Hidan said.

Remember I need some time so hide so no one interrupts you. Zenaku said.

Alright, I'll do it. Hidan said. With that he made his way to a secure location.

Then once Zenaku heard Hidan's scream, he jumped into action. Once inside he made his way to a particular cell. Here we go. He then walked up to the cell. I have a job for you.

Why would you came and employ someone like me. The prisoner asked. My body can no longer allow me to be a shinobi.

True but I can fix that. And once I am done you will be strong enough to, well I'll let you imagine the results. Zenaku said. Soon people will fear the name Mizuki.

I like how that sounds but soon you will be like me and behind bars. Mizuki said.

Not likely. Zenaku said. He then took the bars and ripped the door off. Then broke off the chains of the shackles.

Wow? Mizuki said. Now how about this shackles.

Let those be a reminder to you of your time here. Now let's go. Zenaku said.

I doubt that. Mizuki said. Look! As he pointed Zenaku could sense that there were anbu surrounding them.

_Amazing! Even with a body as weak as it is he still could tell that there are other Ninja surrounding us?_ Zenaku said to himself.

Tell me can you take care of them? Mizuki asked.

Yes I can but by the time I take them out then more would came cutting off are escape. Zenaku said. We sure need help. Then like that a flash of red appeared and killed all of the Anbu there. The red flash then stopped in front of Zenaku and Mizuki and showed him self to them. Shin, you're alive. It that you were killed?

Then something happened that Zenaku did not aspect. I thought you knew better then that master. Shin said.

You spoke. Zenaku said.

Yes but I remain your loyal servant.

Very well know help Mizuki outside.

Right, master. And with that he took hold of Mizuki and left.

Can't leave witnesses. With that Zenaku performed hand signs then jumped out of the building and as soon as he was high enough in the air the place collapsed on it's self. He then appeared next to Shin and Mizuki.

Was that necessary? Shin asked. I mean wouldn't it have been faster to just let me kill them.

I wanted them confused. Zenaku said. Hidan, the mission is done for now.

Just then Hidan walked out of the woods. Yawn! I can't believe it but you took a long time.

Coming from someone that uses an hour-long ritual. Shin said.

Who is this fucker? Hidan asked.

This is Shin, my servant and your superior. Zenaku said.

What shit is this; I am older and have been with the "Akatsuki" longer then him.

Well you will accept it or? I will make it that you wish you could die. Zenaku said.

Try it. Hidan said.

We don't have the time. Zenaku said. We have to get Mizuki to the hideout for treatment. With that they all disappeared and reappeared in the base.

You have done well and you have retrieved Shin as well. Madara said.

Tobi, you managed to stay alive. Hidan said.

Then Shin got Hidan to the ground. You fool, Tobi was so he could control everything in the background. This here is Madara Uchiha.

Uchiha, well that explains who you were able to dodge easily. Hidan was let up. So what do you what?

I have a mission for you? Madara said. Though this will mean going against your religion. There is someone I need alive so I can retrieve a scroll from the target.

Well I would understand that, so that means I will be partnered with someone so that I don't disobey your orders.

Right. Shin, I making you his partner.

I don't like the idea but I will obey. Shin said.

Good but for now rest.

Yes sir. They both said as they when their separate ways.

Zenaku then stepped followed. Madara, I don't think it wise to separate me and Shin, who knows how he will truly act.

That is not your concern. He said. Now prepare Mizuki.

As you wish. Zenaku said.

Then he took Mizuki and disappeared.

Chapter 11

A month later near the village, Shin and Hidan were chasing down their target, an old man. I still don't get how this old man is so important. Hidan said.  
>It is not your job to think. It is to make sure he doesn't get away. Shin said. Man he got away again.<p>

Well find him. Hidan said.

I know. Shin said.

Meanwhile then old man was hiding. This is nuts, I thought they would give up. There is only one way. I just hope it will help. He then went into a trance.

Meanwhile in the village, Lady Tsunade was doing paper work when she received a mental message.

_Tsunade. Help I need help. _The old man said.

_Where are you?_ She asked.

_I have been chased into hiding in the old cave. I have been chased by to guys in black robes with red clouds on them. _

"_Akatsuki!" Don't move I will send some one to help you._

_Thank you. _Then the link was broken.

This is serious. Get Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno in here now. They were summoned right away.

You called Granny. Naruto said.

Don't call me that! She said.

This is serious. Naruto said. what is it?

The "Akatsuki" are after an old friend of mine. She said.

What do you need from use? Sasuke asked.

I have sent Anbu to act as a distraction, I want you to go and escort him to the village were we can protect him better.

Right. They all said. And they were off.

They made it to the location they were told. Naruto then yelled out. Hey are you here?

Sakura then clabbered him. You idiot we are trying to got him to the village quietly.

Then an old man looked out of a near by cave and called them over. Are you from Leaf?

Yes. Naruto said.

Good. So now take me to the Hokage.

Sakura said. Alright but we have to be quiet about it. She then saw his leg was trembling. You're hurt. She then went and tried to use medical ninjutsu but he then stopped her. It will be no use. That leg is a prosthetic it is just loose.

What does prosthetic mean? Naruto asked.

It means it is a false limb that acts like the real thing when one loses a limb. Sakura said.

Right. Now let's go. He then got up and rocketed off. The others followed. They managed to get to the village and then they take their time getting to the Hokage's office. This village has seen better days.

Yes, well with a mad man that would happen. Sakura said.

Yeah, well at least the younger generation has survived. He said.

Now tell me, I see by the Mountain that Tsunade is the Fifth. Tell me, did she take over after the Fourth?

No, the Third took over. Naruto said.

Good, at the time she was in no shape to be Hokage. He said. But enough we are here? They then entered the room. Tsunade, you look the some as when I last show you.

It has been some time Sento; I see that leg of yours has not failed you. She said.

Well it was you who insulted it. I heard the bad news. So the Sannin are down to one. He said.

Right, you are dismissed.

No need for that. I can tell that is one will find out anyway. Sento said pointing to Naruto. Plus, this information concerns him as well as everyone. But first I wish to now my escort's names.

Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto Uzumaki.

Uzumaki, huh. That is surprising. Sento said. Well Naruto was it, it is on honor to met you.

Yeah thanks. Naruto said. So what is it that you have that would make the "Akatsuki came after you.

I know the true Mastermind of the "Akatsuki." He said. Also I am the last of my kind.

Your kind? Sasuke asked.

I am the only one from the Land of Whirlpool left. Sento said.

What is the Land of Whirlpool? Naruto asked.

Then Lady Tsunade explained. The Land of Whirlpool was a country that housed many ninja clans. But they were different then the Leaf or the other Villages. You see they taught each other skills, even clan skills. And with the exception of the Land's Feudal Lord there was no one leader. But during the war it was destroyed and there were few survivors.

That is sad. Sakura said. So why did you chose to came to the Leaf? Since you were so close to the village already and you seem to now the Fifth you must have been here before.  
>Yes, I have about thirty years ago. He said. That is when I met with Tsunade, Jiraiya, and yes even Orachimaru. He said. That was when I was still in my youth and I still had two legs. Then again a month after the destruction of Whirlpool. That was when I met up with Minato Namikaze, but you know him as the Fourth Hokage.<p>

You knew the Fourth? Naruto asked.

Yep. But that is enough of that. Anyway, as I was saying, The Mastermind of the "Akatsuki" wants to destroy the Leaf, for he is Madara Uchiha.

That is not possible. Sakura said.

Don't believe me, Ask Sasuke, he met him in person.

It this true. Tsunade asked.

Yes, he told me the true. He said. I did not tell you because I was still redeeming myself.

Don't worry Sasuke, you did right. Sento said.

Well if he is behind this then the Leaf is his main goal. Tsunade said.

Right but there is someone else that is worrying me. Sento said.

Who? She asked.

His name is Zenaku.

Zenaku, What about him? Naruto asked.

I have made a profile on him. Sento handed it to Tsunade.

She opened it and read it. Then she stopped in shook. He was marked with a flee or kill on sight order.

Are you for real? Sasuke asked. That is almost as bad as for the Fourth.

Look form who it was made from. She said as she showed them.

The Sound Village. They all said.

Yes and from what I can tell he was three when he first killed. And it was with his bare hands. Sento said. Then he was trained in the Rain till he was ten when he mysteriously disappeared then one year later her reappeared near a confirmed Sound base. That was destroyed. He has been seen on and off for years in varies locations after that.  
>This guy seems to be dangerous. Sakura said. But he seems to be obedient.<p>

But that is the best part. Sento said. He never stayed loyal to one person for loyal.

Their must be something that we can do? Sakura said.

Yes, get ready for a fight. Since I have been brought here then there time table has been shortened.

How would they move? Naruto asked.

They will move by two. Many teams I don't know. Sento said. But I now one thing, who ever Madara has with him is someone he can trust. Naruto, I think you need to get stronger.

Of course but how? He asked.

I am glad you asked. Sento said. Met me for training. And if they fell up to it then invite some friend.

Chapter 12

The next day, Naruto arrived at the agreed training area. With him was Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, and incase the demon comes out Yamato. So this is the team they send me. Sento said. Alright, Naruto are you ready?

You bet. Bring it on. Naruto said.

Alright. Then Sento used hand sighs and summoned a giant dome.

What is with the dome? Sasuke asked.

This dome will expose those within to a rouge time. Sento said.

How is this to help? Sai asked.

Sai right, well if you train in a certain area then you will learn to adapt.

How do you enter this place? Naruto asked.

Jump through this circle then you will be sent to a random area. Sento said.

What about space? Sakura asked.

Inside it will fell like you are in areas that are as big of the Fire Country for each area.

Sounds good to me. Said Suigutsu as he jumped into the dome.

That idiot. Sasuke said. How are we going to get him out?  
>Can't once the dome is summoned it can't be re-summoned for two years.<p>

Then Will just have to go in their and get him. Sakura said.  
>Good idea except that once you go in you will be sent to a random area and the only way out is to desummon the dome.<p>

So we let him train too. Naruto said.

That's thinking. Now next in. With that Sasuke ran in. Then Sakura, Then Sai. Finally Naruto entered. When Yamato was about to enter the dome the passage way closed. Sorry but I made it that when Naruto enters the door closes.  
>So what of them now? He asked.<p>

You'll see.

Chapter 13

In the dome with Naruto he had landed in a forest. Man, I fell so heavy. But if this is how I have to rain then I will do it. Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu. Now let's get to it. And with that Naruto and his clones started training. They climbed trees and walked across water. Some trained with other skills.

Meanwhile Sasuke was training in similar harshness. He was working hard in attempt to get stronger. I can not quit. I must keep this training up. Sasuke did just that.

Elsewere Sakura, was training herself so that she would be able to act more quickly.

If Sasuke and Naruto is getting better then I have to do the same.

With Sai, He was training to use his drawings in battle more effectively.

I have a feeling I will be needed.

Suigutsu was in a desert region. I have to fight but so thirsty. No I must focus. And Suigutsu kept training.

Back with Naruto. He was on the ground panting. I don't know if I can last much longer. Then a phantom-like figure appeared in front of him. I must be so tried I'm seeing things. He said. Whatever you are go away.

The phantom took the form of a young lady with short red hair. You are weak.

You may only be my imagination but you better take that back.

Make me then.

Way you. Naruto then charged but the lady dodged. Hold still. Naruto repeated it. With the help of his clones but they all missed. Stop your moving.

No way. The lady said.

Why you? Naruto said. Then felt something. I wonder. With that Naruto formed the Wind Rasenshuriken…

Just then outside of the dome.

They are all done. Sento said.

Are you sure? Yamato asked.

Yes. Just then the dome disappeared. And Naruto and the gang was standing in front of them perfectly fine.

Are you okay? Yamato asked.

Better then that. Naruto said. Right guys.

They each responded in their own way.

So was your training enlightening.

Yes they all said. Then Naruto said. But I think I over did it. There was this phantom-like lady that kept egging me on.

What was this lady about Sakura's height and had short red hair. Sasuke asked.

Yes why.

Because I think I saw the same thing. Sasuke said.

Same here. Sakura said.

I did as will Suigutsu said. I thought it was the heat but it was not.

I also saw this lady. Sai said. I even draw what she looked like.

Let me see? Sento asked. Sai opened his sketch book and sawed him the picture. That sneaky girl.

What is it? Naruto asked.

Well the dome was a technique developed by one of my best students. She was quite the trickster. She could not but sign her work. Kushina.

So what now? Naruto asked.

Then Sento said. We'll have to wait.

Right. They all said as they left.

Then once they were all gone Sento then spoke out. Little lady, you can come out now. Just then Hinata, walked out from behind a tree. What is it that you want?

Please, train me so I can fight too? Hinata asked.

I can't. He said. I can't summon the dome again plus, there would be no way I would in danger someone so close to Naruto.

That is why I wish to fight along side him. Hinata said.

Tell me how for would you go to help him. He asked.

I would put my life for him. Hinata said.

Then Sento relived a memory.

He was in field with His student Kushina. She wanted to rush off to help Minato Namikaze with a fight.

_Don't go. He is not your concern. Sento said._

_I don't care, I will if need give my life. She said._

_Why?_

_Because I love him. Then she rushed off._

Back in realty, Sento gave Hinata his answer. I will train you.

Thank you. She said.

But I will tell you this, in training I don't separate male and female. And don't expect special treatment.

Yes, Sento sensei. She said.

Then let's get started. Sento said with a grin.

Chapter 14

A week had pasted and the "Akatsuki" was on the move. They entered the Leaf Village. So what is the plan? Mizuki asked.

You four will act as a distraction so I can get to Tsunade. Madara said.

Right? Zenaku said. In that case… Zenaku then used several hand signs then slamed his right hand to the ground then summoned stone warriors. This will do some thing to help. With that the stone warriors attacked the village. Let's go. With that He, Hidan, Shin, and Mizuki went into action.

Hidan went straight to find Shikamaru but Shikamaru found him first. A shadow lance pierced him then branched out though out Hidan's body. Why won't you just stay down? Shikamaru said.

Why won't let me kill you? Hidan asked.

Because my cause is worth fighting for. With that Shikamaru used his shadows to tear him to pieces. You may be immortal but you will not be able to battle if you're body is like this.

At the same time Shin was tearing at all the Anbu members of ROOT that he saw. Then when he was going to finish the job a thousand of Black snakes coiled around Shin then pulled him down to the ground. He looked to see the culprit. Sai, I was hoping for a rematch.

Yes. Sai said. Now get ready. With that they charged. They clashed swords.

You can not kill me. Shin said. And even if you can it will not stick.

Then Sai thought of it. He then attacked again but Shin then used a Blood Blast and crashed Sai but it turned out to be an ink clone. Then Shin got covered with ink. Sai then reappeared then used a jutsu. Ink Acid. Then Shin started to dissolve. This will do damage equal to the last attack that was used. Soon you will be able to rest in peace. With that he took both his and Shin's sword and stabbed Shin in the legs.

Meanwhile, Mizuki was rushing to kill the one person that would try and stop him. Iruka, I will kill you. Just then Shuriken were launched at Mizuki. He takes a kunai out and deflects them away. Who was that?

Just then Konahamaru appeared from Behind and sweep-kicked Mizuki. Then he got some distance. Take that.

So the Third's grandson. Well honorable grandson you wish to fight. So be it. Mizuki then summoned a giant Shuriken and throw it. Konahamaru dodged but the Shuriken kept following him.

What is with this? He asked himself. He then throw kunai and stopped it in it's tracks.

You think you can beat me. Even if your grandfather was the Third you are only a genin at best. So prepare to die. With that he took his other shuriken and swung it at Konahamaru, but then it disappeared in a poof of smoke. Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Yes, now get this. He said. No one calls me that anymore. I am Konahamaru Sabutobi, and I am the one that will defeat you once and for all.

Please, my body was modified to be stronger then it was before and I will just get stronger know die. He swung the shuriken again but Konahamaru rolled out of the way and picked up a near by bamboo pole and pared the shuriken out of his hand. Why you… Mizuki then charged but then Konahamaru took the pole and thrust it into Mizuki's chest then stuck him into a near by tree. You think this can hold me. Then he noticed the Explosive tags and spiked on the pole.

If you break the pole the tags will explode and if you try to inch your way off then you will cut your self beyond healing. So you have to just stay there.

Yeah right. With that Mizuki chopped the pole allowing him to escape. Like you would destroy the village.

Your right. Just then Konahamaru and a clone came crashing down with a rasengan in hand, head on. Then the two clones disappeared. You are done. With that Konahamaru left.

Elsewhere, Madara and Kisame were heading to kill the Hokage as planed but then Suigutsu ambushed them. He came crashing down but then Kisame intersected the attack with his sword. Go on I'll take care of him.

Very well. Madara said. And he left.

It is pointless. I will just absorb you're… Just then Suigutsu had just cut Kisame from his right shoulder to his left leg. Chakra. But how?

A true ninja finds their own way to do things. Suigutsu said. He then charged again and landed a strong punch to Kisame's face, and then he took his sword and lobbed off Kisame's left arm.

Arrrh.

Then Suigutsu took a stance and then in a flash all of Kisame's limbs where cut off but he was still alive.

You have not killed me. Why?

Then Suigutsu raised Shark-skin and then throw it up in the air. Then as it fell He said. As a swordsman you deserve to die… then Shark-shin crushed his skull. By your own sword. Then he chopped off Kisame's head for fun.

Meanwhile Madara was already in battle with Sasuke. I will not forgive you for using me. Sasuke said.

All I did was told you the true. Madara said.

Well you will die. Sasuke said.

How by your hand. Madara said.

No… just then Sakura landed a hit to Madara's head. Her's. Sasuke said. Are you okay Sakura?

Yeah. She said.

Just then Madara got up. You will not defeat me. Madara said. He charged. Sasuke pushed Sakura out of the way and took the hit right through the gut.

Sasuke! Sakura yelled.

What a weak child. Madara said.

Hahahaha. Sasuke was just laughing.

What is so funny? Madara asked.

This. Sasuke then sent his Chidori throughout his body. This electrocuted Madara's body. Now to take care of you. Sasuke said.

How will you? Madara said as he moved his hand out then leapt back.

Then Sasuke focused chakra to his eyes. Then he looked at Madara and his face lit up in a white flame. Then his hand glow in white lighting and he pierced Madara's body.

Sakura rushed to Madara to confirm the kill. The she ran to treat Sasuke's wounds.

On top of the Hokage Stone Statue, Zenaku was standing their looking at a pocket watch. So it is as I guessed. What do you think, Danzo?

You have failed in killing Tsunade.

I said I would kill the Hokage. He said.

Exactly, that is way I ordered you to kill her.

I never said I will kill Tsunade, I am going to kill. Just then Zenaku had his hand through Danzo's chest. You! He then with drew his hand out and then Danzo poofed away. Just kidding. He said. Well let's get to the business at hand Uzumaki, Hyuga. Just then Naruto and Hinata jumped out from hiding. Hinata was wearing an indigo shawl with a white swirl design on it. So Miss Hyuga, you think you can beat me. No chance. He said as he charged. Then Hinata sidestepped and then landed a kick to his side and he fell to the ground. Interesting. He said. But useless. He then sweep kicked her sending her flying.

Naruto flew into action and caught her. Are you okay?

I'm fine. But don't worry about me. Hinata said. You have this bastard to deal with.

Right. Naruto said. he then charged and fought Zenaku hand to hand. Naruto then landed several well made hits. Then once Naruto was about to make a knock out punch, Zenaku lifted his head and is eyes have change. That is the Rinnegan. Then in that second Zenaku dropped kicked him. Naruto caught himself then made got some distance. How is it that you have the Rinnegan?

Well I would guess that the best way is the same why that Uchiha and Miss Hyuga have their eyes. I was born with mine.

That that means that you are Pein's son. Hinata said.

I guess but I mine was dormant till Orachimaru tried to use me for experiments when the gene was activated. But that doesn't mean much. Now die. Zenaku then summoned one thousand origami cranes and then they swarmed Naruto and Hinata. Naruto then used his wind chakra to cut them and Hinata focused her gentle fist art to cut them.

There is no way you will destroy this village. Naruto said. He then charged but then Zenaku took hold of his throat. It is time for you to now my plan. I will destroy the Leaf but first I will destroy all traces left of the past leaders starting with you Uzumaki.

Why? Naruto struggled to ask.

Because you are the son of the Fourth Hokage.

What makes you think that? Asked Naruto.

Because who else would he have put it on then his own child. Zenaku said. Hearing this was hard for Naruto to believe. And to make you fell worse your mother was the student of that old man, Sento. With that Zenaku launched Naruto off the Mountain to his death.

Naruto! Hinata yelled. I will get you for this. With that Hinata attacked. She slashed up Zenaku but it was still no use.

You will not kill me. He said.

I don't need to kill you; all I have to do is keep you busy till Naruto gets back. She said. Then she took a stance then launched herself at him then used her Protective Eight Trigram to slash Zenaku up then she thrust her palm into his chest but it did little damage.

Like he will. Zenaku said. Get through your head he is dead and you soon will be too.

Meanwhile Naruto was out cold hanging to by a stone. Naruto was near death. In his head he heard a voice. Don't give up son. It was a male voice; he looked up to see the Fourth Hokage.

Dad. He said. This means I am dead.

Not yet. And not if I can help it. He said.

You can not. You are dead. Naruto said. But you are right I have to beat that Zenaku. But how? I don't know what he can do.

You will find a way to beat him. Said another voice. This time it was a female's voice. She appeared. She had long red hair and was wearing a simple orange and black outfit with a red and black shawl with a blue swirl design on it.

Mom. You are right. But I don't now what I should do. Naruto said. Then he had an idea. Fox! Just then Naruto draw himself and his parents to in front of the Fox's cage.

**You have the guts to call me after you swore to fight with your own power. **The Nine Tails said.** What do you want?**

I need a jump start. Naruto said. I don't care that I will be using your power. I would break my word to defend the ones that are dear to me.

**You won't need to for long. Look at the seal on my cage. **Naruto looked and show before his eyes the seal changing. **The moment I release a burst of chakra your network will absorb my chakra increasing your own. And before you asked it was you using Sage Mode that is causing this. **

Do it. Naruto said. Just then the Fox released a burst of chakra restarting Naruto's heart.

Before this Minato and Kushina spoke to Naruto. Kushina said. Naruto, here is a gift for you. With that Naruto woke up. When he woke up he noticed a seal on his hand then slammed it to the wall. Then after it appears he put it away for now.

Back with Zenaku and Hinata, Zenaku was about to land the final strike when He sensed some thing. He got out of the way, evading the majority of a Wind Rasenshuriken but his entire left arm was destroyed.

Then Naruto jumped up and grabbed Hinata and got her away from Zenaku. Are you alright? He asked.

Naruto I knew you were not dead. But that technique. I thought. Hinata said.

It's ok. I have already found a way to use it with out much of an effect. Naruto said. And I have more tricks in store. With that Naruto engaged Sage Mode.

Uzumaki, you will die. Zenaku said. He then tried to crush Naruto but he missed. Why you. He kept it up but kept dodging. Zenaku then took a long sword and swung it. You're done. Then when he looked he saw Naruto holding off the sword with a strong sword. It had two bladed prods on it. Naruto then knocked the sword out of his hand and then Naruto kicked him it a wall. How is it that I've lost?

You lost because you fight for yourself. Naruto said. You are not even worth a kill. Naruto then started to walk off.

Not worth to kill. I'll saw you. Zenaku said then he focused and created a sphere of Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, and Lighting chakra around Naruto.

Naruto? Hinata yelled.

Then the Sphere classed but there was no splat. What. Naruto appeared next to Zenaku with a kunai to his throat. But how? He then swung and Naruto jumped back. He then made another sphere but this time he added something to it. He also used a shadow jutsu to keep him in place. You can't do anything to escape now. Just then Hinata ran into action. She launched chakra darts at Zenaku but he used a stone armor jutsu to defend himself. Foolish girl. With that he used a fire jutsu and hit her dead on. Then Zenaku felt something pierce his heart. He looked and saw a wind lance leading from Naruto's hand's position. Then his jutsu dissipated. And he fell back.

You are dead. Naruto said. You will not win.

On yeah. Just then a black subsidence came flying from Zenaku's mouth then it reformed into his form with both his arms. How do you like that? Naruto then charged and beat him up. But Zenaku used the same trick before he was killed. It's now use. I will just escaped before you kill me. Now I will kill you. Then he released paper cranes then had them attack but Naruto dodged them then using his sword and wind chakra destroy them. he then slashed the sword and created a hurricane of destruction. The attack torn Zenaku's body up before he escaped. Then after that he fell to the ground. What is happening? Zenaku asked.

Then Naruto gave his answer. Since your Rinnegan was activated through experimentation it is like someone that has the source of a Bloodline Trait is transferred to some one else. It is not as strong as the real owner and takes up a lot of chakra.

You used my jutsu against me. Zenaku said. Hahahaha. Uzumaki, you are such an annoyance. I will kill you for sure. He said.

I don't care. Naruto said. Zenaku got up and the two of them continued fighting. Naruto used his Rasengan and pierced Zenaku's chest. Zenaku escaped and used his gravity attack to crush Naruto but he dodged it and used his sword and cut Zenaku down the center but he escaped again.

I can't take much of this. Zenaku said to himself. There must be some way to end this. I have only on chose. Zenaku took out a smoke bomb and set it off and then he ran off.

Hinata, Can you find him? Naruto asked.

He is almost out of the village. She said.

Let's get him. Naruto said and Hinata nodded in agreement. They rushed off after them.

Zenaku then said. I will be out of this village and able to rest. Just as he stepped out of the village he stopped when there was a man in a hooded and masked black garb. Out of my way.

Like I do that. The Hooded ninja said.

Why you. Zenaku said. he charged but then the hooded ninja simply punched Zenaku into back it to village. then Zenaku left his current body and formed another one.

This is my chance. Naruto said. He then Crashed a Wind Rasengan into Zenaku's chest. The he was blasted back outside the village.

The hooded ninja bent down and checked the body. You killed him alright. He said then he then kicked him back into the village's ground. Just then Naruto started to pass out. then The hooded ninja caught him.

Is he? Hinata asked.

No he is fine just asleep. He said. Then he handed him over to Naruto and sat against a tree outside the village walls. I while out here, my business here can wait.

Hinata took Naruto to the Hospital for treatment.

Chapter 15

The next day Naruto was up and around and he was checking in on Sasuke. He asked Sakura. How is he?

Not good. He took arm through the gut and then fought more afterwards. She said. I treated him but I could not take care of all the damage.

You did all you can. Naruto said. Where is Sento?

That old man, he left the village right after you came in. Sakura said. Now show me your arm.

Okay, but why? Naruto gave his arm then Sakura checked.

Hinata worries about you and so do I. she said.

She told you I used the Wind Rasenshuriken. Well I don't blame her but I was ready to use it. Naruto said.

Then Sakura hit Naruto on the noggin. Idiot, will you ever change?

Not much of a chance in that. Naruto said. Where is Hinata anyway?

When Hinata got in here with you she had some cracked ribs and a broken wrist. But she is alright. Sakura said. After she was cleared to leave she took charge of coordinating the clean up of the village.

That is great. Naruto said. I just hope she isn't overexerting herself.

Your one to talk. He turned to see Hinata with her wrist bandaged.

Hinata, how do you fell? He asked.

Fine, but what about you? You were fighting for the longest time against Zenaku. Hinata said. I thought it would have taken you a longer time to heal.

Yeah I have been wondering about that too. Naruto said. Do you have any ideas to how, Sakura?

Well I think Lady Tsunade would know. She said.

Alright. Naruto said. Where is she? I don't want to have to overexert myself looking for her.

She is in her office. Sakura said.

Alright. Naruto said as he and Hinata walked off to Tsunade's office.

When they got there Naruto knocked on the door. Came in. She said.

They entered and Naruto said. Hey Granny Tsunade, what's up?

Naruto, Hinata. Why are you here? You should still be in the hospital. She said.

Well that is the thing. Naruto said. I fell better, a little tired but other then that I fell like I had never been in that fight in the first place.

I may have an answer to that. Tsunade said. Hinata could you wait outside.

Anything you can say to Naruto I can hear too. She said.

Say it. Naruto said.

Alright. Tsunade said. Somehow your healing ability went into overdrive. Do you have any ideas as to how it happened?

When I was thrown off the top of the Hokage Faces I was near death. To bring myself back to a living state I had to release a burst of the Fox's chakra to start my heart. Naruto said.

Strange, if that is true then you would not have been able to control yourself in that state.

Give me some credit. It was a last resort. Naruto said.

Well I am not sure what will happen to you but we should be prepared for anything. She said. Now tell me is there anything else I should know?

Yes, before he threw me Zenaku said something about my dad being the Fourth and said that my mom is was Sento's student. Naruto said. Then while I was in my near death state I saw them. Then after I woke up I was told to use a summoning then a sword appeared. I used it to fight with but I have not seen it since.

You mean this sword? Tsunade said as she brought it up and put it on her desk.

That is it. Naruto said. What is that sword anyway?

This is sword crafted for you. She said. First I you must be informed that what Zenaku said about who your parents are, it's true.

I fingered that when I summoned the sword. Naruto said. Continue.

Right, well when Minato found out that you were going to be born he requested this sword to be made and planned to give it to you once you surpassed him. It is made of a perfect mix of stainless steel and Chakra infused and absorbent metal, much like what Asuma's Knives are made of. Anyway it is considered the finest of all the blades made by its maker. The sword is your's to use as you think best. She then handed the sword the Naruto.

Thank you. Naruto said. Now where is Zenaku's body?

It is in autopsy. Tsunade said.

What for? Naruto asked.

To find secretes for the Village. She said.

Alright. Naruto said.

He and Hinata were about to leave when someone ran in to the office. Lady Tsunade, everyone in autopsy was killed.

When? She ordered.

An hour ago. He said.

Naruto then ran to find the culprit. He was half my there when a kunai flew at him. He looked up into a tree and saw the hooded man. It's you?

Yep. He said. Naruto Uzumaki, right.

Yes.

Good, now I have something for you. He then threw a book to Naruto.

What is this? Naruto asked.

It's a thank you gift. He said. With that he disappeared.

Weird. Naruto said as he continued to rush to the autopsy room. When he got there he found a survivor and asked him. Who did this?

Then the survivor whispered. Sasuke Uchiha.

But he is in critical care. Naruto said. Naruto rushed to Sasuke's room to see he was still there. He then asked Sakura. Has Sasuke been here all this time?

Yes, of course he was. She said. Why?

Someone is impersonated him and killed the people in autopsy. Naruto said.

This is trouble. Sakura said. Just wait till I get my hands on that fake.

Well then let's go tell Lady Tsunade about this. Naruto said.

Right. Sakura said. And they left.

When they left a nurse entered Sasuke's room. Well Sasuke Uchiha, you are a mess. Better get to work.

Back with Lady Tsunade, Naruto and Sakura had informed her of want they found but then on Anbu ran in. Milady, Sasuke Uchiha is gone.

He is too injured to move on his own. Sakura said.

Then Hinata walked in. There is a Sound ninja running towards the gate in the direction of the Cloud Village with a human size parcel.

Naruto, Sakura go and follow them. I don't care if you have to follow him into the Cloud Village I want that Ninja in my office.

Right. They said as they rushed after the sound ninja.

Chapter 16

The two of them have tracked the Sound ninja in to the Cloud village and were looking all over for a sign of him.

Where can they be? Naruto asked.

I have an idea! Sakura said. she then towed Naruto to a cliff looking over the outside of Ucimno Path.

Why are we here? Naruto asked.

Quiet, just watch. Sakura said.

Moments later, The sound ninja appeared waiting for someone. Just then a group of Cloud Anbu's arrived surrounding a large man wearing white and brown armor.

How it that man? Naruto asked.

By the look of how many Anbu there are I would have to say he is the Raikage. Sakura said.

Meanwhile down in the lake, They were talking. Well Lord Raikage, I hope you plan to pay me the bounty for Uchiha. The sound ninja said.

If this truly is him, yes. He said.

Very well. The sound ninja unwrapped the parcel and then Sasuke fell out. Here he is.

The Raikage then picked up Sasuke. Then a shuriken flew at him and he let go of Sasuke to get away. Who's there?

Then the Shuriken transformed into Naruto and Sakura. Sakura rushed to Sasuke while Naruto faced the Raikage. Hey Old Guy. What is with trying to take Sasuke?

You have spunk, Leaf ninja. He said. Fine, I he kidnapped one of my shinobi not to mention it was my own little brother. That is way I set a bounty on him and he was cashing it in. Now take care of them.

No, the deal was once the prize is in your hands I get my money so our business is done. With that he left. The Sound Ninja said.

Half of you after him. He said. And they were off. Now give him back to me.

No he was forgiven for his crimes in the Leaf and welcomed back. He is my friend so now let us go and we will have no problems.

Can't do that. You did attack me. the Raikage then attack but Naruto then went into sage mode and blocked the attack.

Calm down. Naruto said. We are trying to get a comrade back, especially an injured one.

He was low enough to take a weaken foe. And he wished to be paid. The Raikage said. We have to stop that fool. Your help my be needed Leaf Ninja.

Naruto shook his head. Then he used a smoke bomb. And then when it cleared Sakura was gone with Sasuke. Can't let you have Sasuke.

Then he and the Raikage ran to find him.

Meanwhile at the treasury the Raikage's Assistance was making her way out of the vault with the payment. She then met up with the Raikage and Naruto. Return the money, the hunter does not deserve this money. The Raikage said.

Your right. Just then she launched kunai at him but Naruto got him out of the way.

What are you thinking. The Raikage asked.

Hahahahaha. Fool, am I. She said thou her voice was different. It was now a male's voice. She grabbed her face then transformed into the form of the Sound ninja.

You. What did you do to her? He asked.

You assistant. Don't worry. I didn't kill her. I merely knocked her out and sealed her in a special room. Now I will take my money and leave.

No, you will die here. The Raikage rushed in but then the hunter grabbed his fist and flipped him.

You are in my way. He said. Then Naruto rushed him with Shadow Clone Jutsu. Well this will be fun. He then fought each of the clones and with some effort beat them all then he and the real Naruto's fists collided with the other's face. Then once the hunter was knocked back his form changed.

Naruto was shock to see who it was. You're the hooded ninja. Naruto said.

Then the Hooded ninja got up and then delivered a kick to Naruto and said. Sorry for the deception. I only wanted the money.

You're the one to kill all those doctors in autopsy. Naruto said. I will kill you. Naruto charged at him with his sword in hand but then the hooded ninja drew out a large sword of his own. It looked like an oversized trench knife. He intercepted Naruto's sword with his.

Then he said. You are still injured while I am at better shape. It would not be a challenge to me. He then placed his sword on his shoulder then took the money and walked off. And by the way I did not kill them. With that he left.

Naruto picked up his sword and left.

Chapter 17

Naruto was now approaching the Leaf Village where he was met up by Sakura, Lady Tsunade, and Hinata. When he got near Hinata ran up to him. I missed you too Hinata.

Then Hinata asked. Are you okay?

Yeah it's just. Naruto stared but then he remembered. Granny Tsunade, tell me have you checked the bodies of the doctors that were in autopsy.

Actually yes, they are all alive. They were all placed under a genjutsu.

Well then that hooded ninja was telling the truth. Naruto said.

What do you mean? Sakura asked.

He was that Sound ninja. Naruto said. I should have known. Then Naruto reached into his bag and pulled out the book the hooded ninja gave him.

What is that? Hinata asked.

This book was handed to me by that hooded ninja but I never opened it. He said.

Let me see it. Tsunade said. Then Naruto handed it over and she opened it.

Well what is it? Sakura asked.

It's a notebook. She said. But I can't read it. Then she handed back to Naruto.

Well, the thing is that I failed to bring him in. Naruto said.

Let's continue this talk in my office. She said.

Alright. Naruto said and they all left to there.

When they arrived the door was unlocked. So they all prepared to attack. The opened the door and then Tsunade shouted. Reveal yourself and surrender.

Just as they opened the door they all show something impossible. They saw the Fourth Hokage sitting behind the desk. He then said. I see you have taken good care of the village while I was gone.

Then Naruto throw a kunai at him but he dodged. Then the four of them surrounded him. You dare take the form of a hero to the village. Tsunade said. Now show your true form.

I don't now what you mean. He said.

Don't try and lie to use. Naruto said. We all know he died.

Well then I guess this disguise is not needed. He said in a different voice. Then he revealed his true form as the hooded ninja.

It's you. Naruto said. How dare you come here?

Calm yourself I am here to apologues for doing that but if I did not war my have been sought for one man. He said.

Very well. Tsunade said. Now tell use who you are?

If you wish then I will. With that he lowered his hood and mask. His was revealed to have purple eyes and black hair with streaks orange hair. My name is Kenryu Toshiro, I am a trained wanderer ninja, but don't let that title fool you of my abilities.

Alright. Tsunade said. Then tell me why you are here?

I am here because it is the last part of a personal mission. Kenryu said. I came here to join the ranks of the Leaf Village.

Funny way to ask to join. Sakura said. Taking an injured ninja from his hospital bed and turning him in for a reward which you stole anyways.

Yeah, will I just wish to have some fun? Kenryu said. Sorry again.

There is no way that I would allow you to become a member of the Leaf. Tsunade said.

Fine. Kenryu said. And you can have these back. With that he throws a folder to Tsunade.

She opened it and read it. These are documents written by Danzo. This will make you a target for ROOT.

I will leave now. Kenryu said.

Wait! Naruto said. Listen I may not like you but, if you are brave enough to bug Danzo, You must not be that bad.

Thanks Naruto. He said. Now I should be going. I need to find a place to live.

Naruto then let him by. Then Lady Tsunade ordered Anbu's to tale him just incase.

The next day, Sasuke was cleared from the hospital and ready to get back to training. Naruto met up with Sasuke and Sakura as they were leaving the hospital and on their way to the training field they explained what happened to him.

So that is what happened. Sasuke said. Well I can't what to get some payback.

They soon arrived at the training field where they saw Kenryu looking at the Memorial Stone. He was also wearing a long white jacket with a red swirl on the back of it. Well I was wonder when you were going to get to try and fight me. Kenryu said. Well are you?

No not know. Sasuke said. I think you deserve a chance to get used to the field of battle.

Whatever. Kenryu said.

Just then Yamato arrived followed shortly by Sai. Alright team, by order of Lady Hokage we are to test out Kenryu's skills. He said.

They all then agreed. So how will we do this? Naruto asked.

I got it. Sasuke said. Let's each face him one on one.

Just then they all charged. Isn't this sweet. Kenryu said. He then stomped the ground then released a large amount of chakra at everyone knocking them all back. I don't need all this attention. Tenzo would be enough of a test.

So you know who I am. He said.

Yep. And I think a fight between you and me will be enough of a test. Kenryu said.

If that is what you wish to then let's do it. Tenzo then launched kunai at Kenryu but he deflected them then charged. And using his own kunai they clashed. Then Kenryu just smiled. What are you smiling about? He asked. Then from behind Kenryu charged down with his sword in hand. Then when he slashed Tenzo replaced himself with a wooden dummy. How did he fight me like that? Was it shadow clone jutsu, no if it was then the chakra level would have been lower.

Stunned at that. Kenryu said. well you are about to get even more stunned. He then stuck his sword in the ground then charged at Tenzo and they engaged in taijutsu. They then pushed back.

That style. I have not seen it being used before. Tenzo said.

You probably haven't this is Whirlpool Street Fighting style. He said.

Whirlpool but you are too young to have been a ninja from Whirlpool.

Your right, but I guess second hand will have to work. He said. He then ran around then is sword returned to him. Now take this. With one swipe of his sword a large wave over wind was launched at Tenzo. Tenzo tried to us his wood chakra to create a dome to block it but it was no use. He got blasted with the wave. I am much stronger then you think. Then a wooden beam knocked Kenryu in the chin knocking him back. Tenzo walked up to look at him but then Kenryu swept kicked him. Then jumped up and did a drop kick but then Tenzo used his wood chakra to rap a tree around him.

That was a close one. Tenzo said. Then he looked to see that Kenryu was not in the tree. Then Kenryu delivered a kick to Tenzo's jaw from underground. Then he takes hold of Tenzo's leg and threw him aside then. He rushed in and delivered one final punch.

Moment's later Tenzo got up. You pulled that last punch. He said.

Yes, but it was because you are still needed. He said.

Well I have to go and give my report to Lady Tsunade, you guys show Kenryu around the village. Tenzo said then he was off.

Well I guess I have four guides. Kenryu said. Well let's get going. With that the five of them headed for the village. While walking Kenryu had noticed that he was getting looks. I guess I deserve them.

Just then Hinata rushed over and jumped on top of Naruto. Hi, there Naruto.

Hinata, it is nice to see you. Naruto said. I'm a little busy here as you can see.

Yeah I can. Hello Kenryu. Hinata said.

Hinata Hyuga, I remember you. You're the one most precious to Naruto. Well it is nice to meet you on a more personal level. Kenryu said. he then turned to the others and asked. So where are we going first?

We are going to pay are respects to Kakashi sensei but we are going to the Yamarho Flower Shop first to buy some flowers for him. Sakura said.

Alright I'll join you. Kenryu said.

They all made their way to the shop. They entered to find Ino tending the shop. Welcome guys. And who is the new guy?

Kenryu Toshiro, at your service. He said. Now tell me, your name.

It's Ino Yamarho.

Well Ino, it is nice to meet you. He said.

You two, now what can I help you with? She asked.

We were going to visit Kakashi sensei's grave. Sasuke started.

Say no more. Ino said. She then went into the back and then brought out four roses. Here you go.

Thanks. Naruto said.

And is there anything I can help you with? Ino asked Kenryu.

Actually, yes. He said. He then picked out several flowers. I would like to bye this.

Alright. She said. She rang him up and he paid for them. Here you go.

Thank you. Kenryu said. They then all then headed to Kakashi's grave site. It's a shame.

What is? Sasuke asked.

My sensei had a dream. He wished to fight Kakashi Hatake at least once in his life. Kenryu said. He died some time ago but it was a wonderful death. He then takes a single flower from the bunch he was holding and laid it on his grave site. He then walked off and looked around.

Naruto placed his rose and then followed Kenryu. He was standing in front of the Fourth's memorial. Why are you here? Naruto asked.

Well, I was looking for a certain person. He said.

Who would you know from this village? Naruto asked.

No one, but out of respect. He said. He then took several of the flowers then but the rest in front of the Memorial. He then took the other flowers and handed them to Naruto. Naruto take this to the third grave two rows down from here.

Alright. Naruto said. He went there and then saw the grave. Ha. Rest in peace mom. He then left the flowers at the grave and then left. Kenryu then started off. Wait? Naruto said. We have to watch you.

Fine just keep up. He said as he continued walking after picking the flowers back up.

They were walking for a while since leaving the cemetery. Then Hinata asked. What are the other flowers for?

Oh these. Well you see. With that Kenryu ran off.

Follow him. Sasuke said. And with that he, Sakura, and Naruto followed him. Moments later they found him in front of a newly made pile of dirt. Why are you here?

Naruto, you left Hinata alone. I think you should go to her. And Sai, this matter does not involve you. We will meet you three later. Kenryu said.

Alright. Naruto said. Then he ran off.

Why did you only tell Naruto to go? Sakura asked.

Because Naruto does not need to be involved but Sasuke does. Kenryu said. But I think that he may need your support.

Why is that? Sasuke asked. Don't tell me that.

Yes I found his body then I gave him a proper burial. He said.

Thank you. Sasuke said. He then took the flowers form Kenryu and planted them. This way no one can find it.

Right. He said. Well let's go. With that they headed back into the village.

Chapter 18

Kenryu, Sasuke, and Sakura met back up with Naruto, Hinata and Sai at Ichiraku's. So you are back. Sai said.

Alright. Naruto said. Come in and order some ramen. They did just that. After they finished Naruto asked Kenryu. How was the ramen?

It was good. He said. And I thank you for paying for use all.

Hold it there. I am only paying for Hinata and my self. You are on your own. Naruto said.

Alright. Kenryu said. He then took out his wallet and left money for his meal.

They all paid then Sai asked. Well where do you wish to go now?

Well, it is a route of mine that if not on a mission that after a meal I go through a work out. Kenryu said. And I hear about a training dojo nearby. I hope you don't mine us going there. With that he left.

Isn't that the direction of Lee's dojo? Sai asked.

With that they all rushed after Kenryu. They caught up with him and Naruto said. What are you thinking?

I am thinking that I wished to have a sparring match. Kenryu said. They then arrived. So this is the place.

Just then someone flew at Kenryu with a kick, but Kenryu dodged. So you dodged me. You must be a worthy opponent. The attacker said.

You're Rock Lee, right? He asked.  
>Yes, I am. Why are you here?<p>

Simple but I wish to work off a meal I had. Plus I wish to have the honor in fighting the great Rock Lee. Kenryu said.

I am flattered but my team and I are just about to start training. He said.

And just then the rest of his team landed near him. That is right, thou I too respect your youthful energy. Might Gai said.

Who are you? Kenryu asked.

You have never heard of me; well let me inform you, I am the Green Beast of the Hidden Leaf, Might Gai.

Still nothing. Kenryu said. Sorry.

So you wish to face Lee. Tenten said. Are you sure that you can handle him?

You name is Tenten right; well only by trying can one know for sure. Kenryu said.

Alright you are on. Lee said as he got into his fighting stance.

Thank you. Kenryu said as he got into his own fighting stance.

Gai sensei, what is that stance he is using? Neji asked.

I don't know. He said. But I am sure that Lee can handle himself. 

Before we fight, I wish to know who I am fighting. Lee said.

Fair enough, my name is Kenryu Toshiro. With that the two of them charged in for the fight. Lee punched while Kenryu dodged then he retaliated with a kick to the gut then he elbowed Lee in the back. Then Kenryu took hold of Lee's leg and knocked him on his back to the ground. Lee kicked to his feet but then Kenryu kneed Lee in the gut over and over. Then he grabbed Lee and flipped him to the ground and delivered a punch to the Lee but stopped inches from Lee's face. I win. Then he extended his hand and helped Lee up. That was a great fight. He said to Lee. I hope there is no hard feelings.

None at all. Lee said.

Good. Kenryu said. Now if you don't mine. He then turned and left.

Where did he go this time? Naruto asked. With that team seven plus Hinata left.


End file.
